Cuidarte
by T.G.Kira
Summary: De pequeño le pidieron cuidarla. Crecio y otra vez tuvo que estar pendiente de ella. Y ahora esta enamorado de ella. Siempre quiere cuidarla, pero ¿Sera que podra amarla? Edward POV.


_**Gente! Estoy feliz porque termine esta historia. Esta en mi cabeza desde enero. Y es un regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado para Becky_abc2. Esta realmente atrasado. Figúrense que era para marzo. Si, mucho tiempo después, verdad. **_

_**Como sea, espero que le guste y a ustedes también.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CUIDARTE**

El ajetreo que había en la mansión era enorme. Todos los empleados incluyendo a mama y papa estaban de lo más exaltados por la llegada de los dueños. No era para menos, por primera en vez en no sé cuantos años los magnánimos Swan se atrevían a pasar un tiempo en su "humilde" residencia en Forks.

Le había preguntado a mi mama en la mañana el porqué ellos eran tan importante. Mi madre con todo el amor que pudo me dijo:

― Ellos son los dueños de esta mansión, chiquito. Ellos esperan que nosotros la mantengamos en buen estado para cuando ellos quieran habitarla.

― ¿Y porque no viven en un solo lugar ― pregunte con verdadera curiosidad. En mis siete años de vida no había vivido en otro lugar que la casa de servicio de la mansión.

― Porque ellos son personas muy ocupadas y deben estar pendiente de sus negocias. ¿Entiendes cielo? ― Solo asentí ― Bien, ve a jugar al patio en lo que termino de arreglar.

El resto de la tarde la pase sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Cuando el sol se estaba ocultando mama me llamo para arreglarme.

― Los señores llegaran en un momento. Debes verte muy guapo. ― sonrió.

Me puso lo que según ella era mi mejor ropa. E intento peinar mi cabello.

Cuando todo estuvo terminado y mis padres arreglaron Salí de nuevo al patio, con la condición de no ensuciarme. Estaba distraído mirando las luciérnagas que habían decidido salir esa noche. Cuando escuche el ruido de un auto entrando por el sendero a la mansión. Supuse que esos eran los señores Swan. Así que corrí hacia el auto. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber quiénes eran esas personas que causaban tanta expectación de parte de mis padres y las otras personas que laboraban en la mansión.

Estuve lo suficientemente cerca para verlos cuando mi padre se acerco al auto y les abrió la puerta.

El primero en Salir fue un señor de cabello café, tenía un chistoso bigote y era casi igual de alto que mi papa.

― Edward, ¿Cómo ha estado todo? ―

― Muy bien señor Swan. Nos alegramos de tener su presencia después de tanto tiempo.

― Digo lo mismo. Forks, es mi lugar favorito para vivir, pero a mi mujer no le agrada nada.

La siguiente que salió fue una señora. Su cabello era marrón y corto. Se vestía de una manera que jamás había visto. La expresión de su rostro era petulante.

―Señora Swan, un gusto conocerla. ― papa inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto a la señora. Ella no le dirigió ni la mirada. Eso me molesto mucho.

―Como odio este frio ― la oí mascullar. El señor Swan froto sus sienes con una expresión molesta. Y mi papa solo los veía con expresión divertida.

― Oh, me falta alguien. Sal de ahí princesa ― El señor Swan volvió a entrar al auto. Y salió de ahí con una niñita en sus brazos.

― Edward, ella es mi Isabella― le dijo a papa mientras ponía en el suelo a la niña. Llevaba un vestidito rosa y su cabello era muy largo y de color castaño. Era un color bonito. Su rostro estaba sonrojado.

― Un gusto señorita ― le saludo mi padre. La niña levanto su rostro y me vio. Estaba escondido detrás de la escalera de la casa. Pero ella me vio.

Los adultos notaron su curiosidad e intentaron ver qué era lo que llamaba su atención.

― Veo a un caballerito escondido ahí ― bromeo el señor Swan.

― Si, lo lamento señor. Es mi hijo. Edward sal de ahí. ― camine hacia él con la cabeza gacha, podía haber hecho molestar a los jefes de papa.

― Si es una pequeña copia tuya.

― Sí, señor. Edward saluda a los señores.

― Buenas noches ― musite con voz ahogada. Tenía miedo.

― Buenas noches jovencito. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

― Tengo siete.

― Eres más grande que mi Isabella… ― mascullo

―Charles, podemos entrar. Me estoy congelando. ― Chillo la esposa del señor.

― Disculpe, señor. ― Papa se hizo a un lado halándome con él para ellos pudieran pasar. La mujer fue la primera en avanzar. Seguida por el señor Swan que llevaba a la niña de la mano. Ella me veía con curiosidad pero yo intentaba evitar su mirada. Las niñas eran raras, y ella lo parecía más.

Cuando entraron a la casa, papa me alboroto el cabello.

― Tu madre intento peinarte ¿no? ― asentí ― Ve adentro

― ¿No estás enojado?

― Claro que no Edward. No has hecho nada malo. Ve a dentro ― Hice lo que me pidió. Corrí a la cocina. Y me quede ahí junto Tanya. Ella era una de las mucamas más jóvenes. Ella siempre era buena conmigo. Al menos me regalaba dulces cuando mama no veía.

Tanya jugó conmigo un rato, hasta que mama la llamo. Mi madre era el ama de llaves, ella disponía de todo en la casa al igual que mi padre que era el mayordomo. Según entendía el señor Swan les tenía mucha confianza a ellos para que cuidaran su casa.

Ya muy entrada la noche mama le pidió a Tanya que me llevase a dormir, así lo hizo y estuvo conmigo hasta que me dormí.

Al día siguiente pensé que todo volvería a ser como había sido antes. Pero no. Todo empeoro. Mama y papa se la pasaban pendientes de cada cosa que necesitaran los señores.

Me habían pedido que entendiera que ese era su trabajo. Y como buen niño que era debía comportarme.

Una tarde papa me llamo. Me dijo que el señor Swan quería hablar conmigo.

― Buenas noches, señor Swan ― le salude como mama me había enseñado.

― Buenas noches, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?

― Muy bien señor, gracias. ¿Y usted? ― pregunte cortésmente. Mama podía estar orgullosa.

― Eres todo un caballero. Veo que Elizabeth y Edward te han criado muy bien. ¿Te imaginas para que te llame?

― No, señor, no tengo idea.

― Mi niña, Isabella, necesita pasar tiempo con niños de su edad y tu eres el único niño que hay en la mansión. No creas que es una orden, es un favor que te estoy pidiendo ¿Te gustaría pasar tiempo con mi niña? Ya sabes, cuidarla que no se haga daño mientras juega en el jardín, cosas así ―

El quería que yo fuera el niñero de su hija. ¿Estaba loco?

― Siéntete libre de decir que no ― dijo al ver mi vacilación. Levante la mirada para ver a papa.

― Contéstale al señor Swan, Edward. ― tenía miedo, que tal si metía en problemas a papa por decir que no.

― Esta bien, señor. Sera un gusto acompañar a su hija.

― Muy bien, chico. Me haces sentir mejor. Mientras esté aquí no podre estar pendiente de ella y mi esposa, pues…..― no entendí a que se refería pero supuse que papa sí.

Papa me pidió que saliera y él se quedo charlando mas con el señor Swan.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano para ayudar a mama y papa en los que haceres, pero en esta ocasión no me dejaron.

― Debes comporta bien con la señorita Isabella ― me dijo mama mientras me servia el desayuno.

― ¿Pero qué puedo hacer con ella? es una niña, no querrá jugar a la pelota o cosas así. ― me queje. La verdad odiaba la idea de estar con ella.

Mama suspiro.

―Edward, mira, no importa lo que ella quiera tienes que hacerla feliz. Y también debes cuidarla, que no se haga daño. En el poco tiempo que lleva aquí se ha caído tres veces en el patio, es un poquito torpe, por eso tu como buen caballero estarás pendiente de ella ¿verdad?

― Si mama― conteste con cansancio. Si, definitivamente debía ser el niñero de esa niña.

Cuando termine ella me llevo al segundo piso, a la habitación que pertenecía a la "señorita Isabella". Ella llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno para ella ¿no podía ella bajar a tomarlo?

Toco la puerta antes de entrar, cuando pasamos esperaba ver la habitación de una princesa, todo rosa y lleno de ponis y cosas así; sorprendentemente era una habitación bastante simple considerando que le pertenecía a la princesa del señor Swan.

― Buenos días señorita Isabella, le he traído su desayuno. ― mama puso la bandeja en una mesita junto a la pared.

― Buenos días, señora Elizabeth ―le saludo ella con una sonrisa, me sorprendió el respeto con el que se dirigió a ella. Vestía un vestido celeste y unos zapatitos blancos.

― Mire, le presento a mi hijo Edward ― me acerco a ella.

― Buenos días, señorita Isabella ― salude de mala gana

― Mi hijo jugara con usted ¿no es eso una buena noticia? ― mama sonreía mientras le hablaba.

― ¿en serio jugaras conmigo? ― Chillo ella emocionada.

― Así es. Entonces los dejo. Edward, ya sabes que tienes que compórtate ― mama me dio una mirada de advertencia.

En cuanto ella salió de la habitación sentí la necesidad de salir corriendo. Isabella me veía con curiosidad, como si ella aun no se creyera que jugaría con ella.

― ¿entonces, que vamos a jugar? ―

― Primero debería desayunar, luego jugaremos lo que quiera ― conteste sin ánimo. Con lo que quiera significaba muñecas o cualquier cosa de niñas. Mi amigo Emmett tiene una hermanita que lo obliga a jugar a eso.

Ella se apresuro a la mesa para comerse el desayuno, mientras me sentaba en el suelo. No creía tener el derecho de sentarme en una de sus sillas, peor aun en su cama.

― Edward, ya estoy. ¿Ya podemos jugar? ―

― Claro que sí. ¿Qué le gustaría jugar?

― ¿Podemos salir al patio? ― pregunto mientras se sonrojaba. Un extraño gesto que no entendí.

― Si usted lo desea, señorita. ― conteste mientras me ponía de pie.

Ella se acerco a mí, tomo mi mano y me halo fuera de su habitación. Corrimos escaleras abajo hasta salir al patio. Me gustaba pasar el rato ahí. Había espacio para hacer de todo.

Ella me hacia perseguirla y obviamente tropezaba a cada momento. A pesar de eso era divertido, al menos no me pidió que jugase otras cosas con ella.

Cuando por fin se canso nos tiramos bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles más grandes, colindaba con el bosque de Forks, otra cosa que me encantaba de vivir en ese lugar.

― Gracias por jugar conmigo hoy, ha sido muy divertido. ― me sonrió, en ese momento note que le faltaba un diente en la parte de abajo. Se veía chistosa.

― De nada, señorita―

― No me llames señorita. Soy Isabella, aunque es muy largo. No me gusta. ― dijo haciendo un puchero.

― Pues a mí me parece un buen nombre para usted, señorita, el nombre de una princesa ― ella se sonrojo furiosamente y no pude evitar reírme.

Los siguientes días de esa semana fueron así. Yo iba a su habitación, esperaba a que desayunara, bajábamos a jugar al patio y luego regresábamos.

En una ocasión, ella me rogo que la llevase a ver el bosque. No quería hacerlo pero ella insistió demasiado.

Salí llevándola, pero estaba seguro que era un error. Y en el momento en que se cayó y no pudo levantarse, mi teoría estuvo confirmada. Ella empezó a llorar.

― Señorita, tranquila, no llore― intente calmarla pero ella seguía llorando. Genial, ahora me regañarían a mi porque la princesa se lastimo.

Cuando se tranquilizo tuve que cargarla a casa y no tardaron los regaños de parte de mi madre por eso.

Así que desde ese día no la deje volver al bosque, por su propio bien y claro, el mío.

Dos semanas después, los señores Swan se iban, gracias a los cielos. Eso significaba que ya no sería el guardián de su niña.

Me senté en las escaleras mientras veía como entre mi padre y otros hombres del servicio se llevaban las pocas cosas que habían traído.

Al final el señor y la señora Swan salían de la mansión. El señor Swan siempre me cayó muy bien, era amable con todos. Hasta me había dado dinero por ayudarle con su niña, eso no venia mal.

Pero su señora era una molestia, quejándose y quejándose.

La señora se metió al auto dejando fuera a su esposo y a la niña.

― Ha sido un gusto verles y saber que mis cosas están en buenas manos.

― Ha sido un honor tenerle aquí, esperamos que vuelva pronto.

― Veremos qué puedo hacer. Hija, despídete.

― Adiós señor y señora Masen.

― Que le vaya muy bien señorita Isabella ― le contesto mi madre. ― Edward, ven a despedirte ― pidió mi madre.

Corrí hasta estar junto a ellos.

― Adiós señor Swan, señorita ―pude ver con ella me fruncía el ceño.

― Adiós, jovencito, espero volver a verte ― el señor Swan alboroto mi cabello, como lo hacía papa. El era un buen hombre.

La nena me miraba indignada, siempre me pedía que la llamase por su nombre y no señorita.

Ella se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

― Gracias por jugar conmigo ― y me beso la mejilla.

― ¿Sabe? si no le gusta su nombre podrían decirle solo Bella, si le gusta ― lo había pensado desde que me dijo que su nombre no le agradaba.

― ¿Bella?

―Bella, Isabella. Es más corto ―

― Gracias ― me sonrió. Volvió al lado de su padre.

Ambos subieron al auto. Mis padres y yo nos quedamos fuera mientras el auto se perdía de vista.

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES**

Corría a casa después del instituto. Los dueños de la casa volvían hoy y debía ayudar a mi papa a terminar de acomodar muchas cosas. Vagamente recordaba al señor Swan, al menos la impresión que tenia de él. Que era un buen hombre. Recordaba a su repugnante mujer y a su princesita. Era gracioso como recordaba a esa pequeña niña de tiernos ojos chocolates, lo que más recordaba era como me hacía correr detrás de ella en el patio.

En cuanto llegue a casa me mandaron a cambiar las luces del patio, no era que estuvieran quemadas. Era que debían poner nuevas para la llegada de los señores.

Hacia eso cuando vi la limosina entrar por el sendero.

Llegaron temprano. Recogí la escalera y la lleve a dentro. Le avise a mama que ya habían llegado y ella y papa salieron a recibirlos.

Me quede en la cocina, no era para nada necesario que yo los viese.

Cuando note que ya era muy tarde ayude a las chicas a guardar las cosas de la cocina. Me gustaba ser útil.

Volví a casa y me quede despierto esperándolos.

Llegaron bastante tarde.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― El señor Swan y su hija se mudan acá indefinidamente ― contesto papa con voz cansada

― ¿Y su esposa? ― pregunte, ellos se dieron unas miradas de discreción e inmediatamente entendí

― Oh…― exclame. La señora Swan había pasado a la historia.

― No lo comentes con nadie. El escándalo es lo último que necesita ― aconsejo mama

― De acuerdo. Me voy a dormir.

― Espera…. necesitamos que nos hagas un favor. La señorita Isabella entrara al instituto mañana, necesitara que la acompañes.

― ¿Al instituto? ¿Qué no es como dos años menor que yo? ― pregunte confundido.

― Pues a adelantado, va al mismo nivel tuyo, así que será tu compañera.

― Genial. ― masculle entre dientes. ― Perfecto, ¿algo más? ¿Seré su guardaespaldas acaso?

― Para nada Edward, es un favor.

― De acuerdo. Buenas noches―

No pude pegar el ojo hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Me lo volvían a hacer, me ponían de guardián de la niñita mimada. Lo entendía cuando éramos pequeños. Pero ahora simplemente era extraño.

Me levante muy temprano y desayune con mis padres.

Me presente con el señor Swan. Había cambiado mucho, estaba más cansado que la última vez que lo vi. El tiempo si había pasado por el, tenía el cabello canoso y las arrugas poblaban su frente.

― Señor Swan, un gusto verle de nuevo ―

―Muchacho, cuanto has crecido. Te ves bastante bien ― bromeo conmigo como recordaba que lo hacía cuando niño, pero en sus ojos no se notaba la chispa de alegría de antaño. Su esposa y sus empresas debían haberle robado eso.

― Muchas gracias señor. Vengo por la señorita para llevarla a la escuela ―

― Claro muchacho. Ten― me ofreció un manojo de llaves

― ¿Qué es eso? ― pregunte atónito

― Son las llaves de un auto, para que vayas tu y mi hija a la escuela.

― ¿En serio?

― Claro chico, confió en ti. Tómalas

Tome las llaves aun con cierta duda.

― Mi hija bajara en cualquier momento. Yo debo irme, tengo que arreglar asuntos pendientes. Esas llaves son del volvo plateado ― palmeo mi hombro y salió.

Me quede de pie frente a las escaleras esperándola.

Unos minutos después bajo la chica que estaba esperando. Se veía bastante simple para ser la hija de un magnate de los negocios. No vestía los vestidos de moda, ni los grandes accesorios. Llevaba una simple blusa azul y unos vaqueros simples, zapatillas negras. Su cabello recogido en una coleta. Su rostro sin una gota de maquillaje. Pero a pesar de todo se veía realmente linda.

― Buenos días señorita Isabella ― salude con cortesía

― ¿Edward? ¿Eres Edward verdad? ― pregunto ella entusiasmada al verme ― Claro que eres tú.

― Si señorita soy yo. ¿Lista para irse?

― Si, pero por favor llámame Bella, te acuerdas, tu me diste la idea― se sonrojo cuando lo comento.

Claro que me acordaba.

― Lo lamento señorita pero no lo recuerdo.

Salí delante de ella hasta el garaje. Busque el auto que el señor Swan había mencionado. Y ¡wow! era una preciosura.

Abrí la puerta del pasajera para ella. Y después subí yo.

Conduje en silencio hasta el instituto local.

― ¿Entonces, no me recuerdas? ―

― Lo lamento señorita, pero no, no la recuerdo ― Le mentí, si. ¿La razón? Quién sabe.

― Ya veo ― por el espejo vi como bajaba la mirada.

Llegamos al instituto y un absurdo instinto de caballería se apodero de mí y me llevo a abrir la puerta para ella.

Podía notar la mirada de todos mis compañeros en mí. Era la cosa más extravagante verme llegar a mí en semejante auto y en compañía de una chica.

― Eddy, de donde te has robado este auto ― claro, el primero que tenía que opinar era Emmett. El era mi amigo pero era un bocón.

― Es Edward, Emmett, y no lo he robado. El dueño de la casa me lo ha prestado.

― ¿Y eso porque?

― Traigo a su hija al instituto ― dije señalándola. ― Emmett Cullen ella es la señorita Isabella Swan. Señorita Swan le presento a mi amigo Emmett Cullen ―

― Un gusto su majestad ― le bromeo Emmett besando su mano. Yo rodé los ojos por instinto, a veces Emmett era tan tonto

― El gusto es mío ― le sonrió. Pude notar que otra vez se sonrojaba. Era tan típico de ella.

― Así que ¿Por qué la princesa "Cisne" ha decidido estudiar con los plebeyos? ―

― Emmett, déjala. ―

― No, está bien. No me gusta estudiar en institutos privados. La gente es tan estirada y pretenciosa. No son agradables como tu ―

― Oh, Eddy, ella me agrada. ―

― Muy bien, todos nos agradamos. Vamos a clases. Señorita la acompañare a su primera clase― la guie a la clase de literatura y después yo corrí a trigonometrías que compartía con Emmett y su cuñado Jasper.

― ¿Qué hay Edward? ― saludo Jasper. El era más cuerdo que Emmett.

― Nada, todo igual.

― No es lo que dice Emmett. ― Ven lo que digo, Emmett es un bocón.

― Bueno, sí. La hija del jefe de papa está aquí y debo estar pendiente de ella, ¿feliz?

― ¿Qué te cuesta ser sincero desde el principio? ― bufe. Me corrijo, Jasper es igual que Emmett.

Ignore a Jasper y me concentre en la clase. Al instante que termino corrí para llevar a Isabella a su siguiente clase. Ella me había asegurado que podía sola pero no quería arriesgarme.

La guie a su salón y luego corrí al mío. Y eso fue en el primer bloque de clases. Para el almuerzo todos comentaban sobre la nueva alumna y como Edward Masen andaba tras de ella como su guardián. Genial, simplemente genial.

A la hora de la salida Jasper se reunió con Emmett para poder admirar el auto que conducía.

― Si que esta lindo ― exclamo al verlo ― Es más bonito que el Jeep de Emmett―

― Hey ― se quejo Emmett ante el comentario.

― Ok, chicos, los dejaría babear por el auto un rato más pero debo irme. ―

― Espera. Deja que me presente con la chica. Mucho gusto, Jasper Hale ― tendió su mano hacia Bella, Isabella.

― El gusto es mío, Bella Swan.

Conversaron un rato, hasta que se fueron.

Le abrí la puerta y espera a que subiera para poder ir a mi lado del auto.

― Me gusto tu escuela, Edward

― Me alegro, señorita ― la escuche bufar pero no le di importancia.

El resto de la semana fue más o menos de lo mismo. Al menos ya no corría por ella entre horas. Solo la veía en el almuerzo, pero se había hecho amiga de la hermana de Emmett, Alice. Era como un año más pequeña pero al menos se entretenían juntas.

Suspire con felicidad cuando abrí los ojos el sábado. Tome un baño y me puse mi ropa de campo. Tome mi cámara y Salí rumbo al patio. Era mi costumbre salir al patio desde pequeño. Y desde que había ahorrado lo suficiente para mi cámara, salía a tomar fotografías. Me gustaba la idea de ser fotógrafo profesional, pero sabía que quizás iba a ser muy difícil para mí el serlo. Eso no evitaría que lo intentara.

Cuando estaba por salir de los límites de la casa la voz de Isabella me sorprendió.

― ¿Edward a dónde vas? ―

― Al bosque, señorita―

―Puedo ir contigo. Te prometo que no me volveré a caer ― ella recordaba ese incidente. Una sonrisa se estaba empezando a formar en mis labios, pero la detuve. No quería fraternizar con ella.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ― intente parecer confundido

― A nada. ― Suspiro ― ¿Me dejas ir?

― Si usted lo desea.

― Muy bien.

Me siguió por los senderos que yo conocía. Mientras avanzábamos tomaba fotografías de cuadros que me parecían interesantes. Isabella se veía fascinada por el bosque, parecía que nunca había estado en uno, cosa que era probable.

Caminamos un rato hasta que llegamos a mi lugar favorito. Un claro.

― Es hermoso ― la oí exclamar mientras se acercaba a unas flores. Sin darme cuenta empecé a tomarle varias fotos a ella rodeada de las bellas flores. Cuando se canso de revolotear se sentó junto a mí.

― ¿Puedo ver las fotos? ― pregunto con timidez.

Le di mi cámara y ella paso mucho tiempo viéndolas.

― Eres bastante bueno. Tus fotos son hermosas.

― Muchas gracias, señorita. Me agrada que le gusten ― me hastiaba hablar igual que como lo hacía papa en presencia del señor Swan pero creo que había aprendido a mostrar ese tipo de respeto a los jefes.

― ¿Alguna vez dejaras de llamarme señorita y hablarme de usted?

― No lo creo ― conteste tomando mi cámara y poniéndome de pie. ― Debemos regresar a la casa

Así pasamos los tres años de instituto. Yo velaba por ella en cualquier momento. Casi todos los sábados me acompañaba al claro. Gracia a eso tenía una inmensa colección de fotos de ella. Las mantenía en mi computadora. No entendía por qué, pero me parecían muy buenas fotos como para borrarlas.

Después de la graduación, las cosas habían cambiado.

Isabella se iba a estudiar al extranjero.

― Te voy a extrañar― me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras me abrazaba, nunca había dado pie a tener contacto físico con ella, era peligroso por no decir incorrecto. No sabía que era ese sentimiento que me encogía el corazón al verla llorar.

― Yo también la extrañare, señorita Isabella ― le conteste mientras se alejaba de mí. La vi subirse al auto y salir rumbo a su nueva vida. Le desee todo el bien posible.

Horas después me encontraba frente a mi computador, contemplando las fotografías que guardaba de ella. Cada una en un lugar distinto pero todas contenían la misma sonrisa sincera y cariñosa. Los mismos ojos inocentes. La misma chica de corazón dulce y alma pura. Por primera vez en años me digne a aceptar que me había enamorado de ella. Siempre había sido su protector, pero no porque me lo pidieran, era porque no deseaba que nada malo le pasase. Al mismo tiempo me había negado a aceptarlo porque sabía que no había futuro entre nosotros, me había negado a dejar que ella se acercara a mi porque ella era una princesa y yo un simple plebeyo. Con rabia contenida cerré la laptop y Salí de la habitación. Era momento que yo también encontrara que haría con mi vida.

Poco tiempo después lo encontré.

Edward Masen, padre, enfermo y murió en pocos meses. Y ahora yo, Edward Masen, hijo, era el mayordomo de la mansión Swan. No era el destino que quería, pero ahora era algo.

**CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

La noticia de la muerte del señor Swan nos golpeo a todos. Nadie esperaba que su vida terminara en un accidente. El había sido un buen hombre que jamás había visto a los demás de menos, siempre nos trato con respeto y cariño. Cuando mi padre murió el estuvo en su funeral y nos dio apoyo a mi madre y a mí. Era tan difícil aceptar su muerte.

Pocos meses después de la noticia, me entere que su hija, Isabella había asumido el mando de todas sus empresas. En la revista en la que aparecía la nota había una foto de ella. Se veía igual de hermosa que hace cinco años. El tiempo la había favorecido, ahora se veía más mujer pero seguía manteniendo esa sencillez que yo amaba.

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo aun la amaba, o amaba la idea de ella, aun no estaba seguro. Pero supongo que lo comprobaría ahora que ella volvía.

Sorprendentemente había decidido vivir en Forks y tratar sus negocios desde acá, así que tenía que volver a poner a la mansión Swan en óptimas condiciones para su dueña.

Mama ya no era el ama de llaves, la había podido convencer que se retirada. Ahora vivía en Seattle, de vez en cuando la visitaba para que no estuviese tan sola.

Ahora estaba de pie frente a la casa esperando la entrada del auto que traía a la señorita Swan, Bella.

En cuanto vi entrar el auto mi corazón empezó a martillar con fuerza, estaba nervioso pero debía hacer lo posible de no mostrarme así ante ella. El auto se estaciono y me acerque a la puerta para abrirla.

― Buenas noches, señorita Swan ― dije con cordialidad ofreciéndole mi mano para que pudiera salir. Pero lo que ella hizo me sorprendió, salió del auto y se tiro a mí abrazándome.

― Edward, tanto tiempo. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado ― la escuche mascullar mientas me apretujaba mas a ella. No pude evitar la boba sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro. Secretamente tenía el temor que ella hubiese cambiado y ahora si me viese como lo que era. Su sirviente.

― También me alegra verla señorita. Pase por aquí ― dije separándome de ella para hacerla entrar a la casa mientras pedía que subieran su equipaje.

La lleve al comedor en donde se sirvió su cena.

― ¿Necesita otra cosa? ― pregunte antes de poder retirarme

― ¿Podrías cenar conmigo? No me siento bien cenando sola.

― Lo lamento, señorita. Pero no debo. ― conteste mientras me daba la vuelta y desaparecía rumbo a la cocina. Había cierto vacío en su voz, tal vez extrañaba a su padre. Compartía ese sentimiento con ella, pero pronto se le pasaría.

Cuando termino de cenar me acerque a ella de nuevo.

― Espero todo allá sido de su agrado, señorita.

― Deja de llamarme señorita, soy Bella ― exclamo enojada

― Discúlpeme pero no puedo.

― ¿Por qué no? Pensé que éramos amigos.

― Señorita, no éramos amigos. Yo debía cuidarla porque su padre me lo pidió. Solamente. ― siempre le mentía. Pero sentía que era lo mejor, no podía darme esperanzas de nada con ella.

― Era eso ― susurro ― Bien, todo estuvo muy bien Edward, puedes retirarte ― me dirigió una mirada fría que me helo hasta el corazón.

― Buenas noches ― me di media vuelta y me aleja. Cuando ya estaba muy lejos no pude evitar susurrar su nombre ― Buenas noches, Bella.

Después de ese incidente ella dejo de intentar acercarse a mí más que para lo más necesario.

Sabía que era mi culpa, pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal por ello, aunque me intentaba convencer que era lo mejor para ambos.

Pasaba las noches viendo las antiguas fotos de ella en mi computador. Mis sueños de ser fotógrafo se había ido a la fregada, al igual que mis anhelos de estar con ella. Esas fotografías eran lo único que me quedaba de ambos.

Una noche estaba cayendo una lluvia muy fuerte, cosa muy común en Forks.

Pero había algo que no me dejaba estar tranquilo. Me levante de la cama y salía rumbo a la mansión.

Entre por la cocina y camine rumbo al despacho que una vez ocupo el señor Swan. Tenía un presentimiento.

Entre en él y cuál fue mi sorpresa de encontrar a Bella de pie frente a uno de los ventanales. Ella ni se inmuto ante mi entrada.

― ¿Sucede algo? ― la escuche preguntar.

― Nada, señorita ― la escuche soltar unas risitas

― Deja de llamarme así, por favor ― su voz se corto en la última parte. Parecía que estaba llorando.

― ¿Qué tiene? ― le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella. Aun se negaba a darse la vuelta. La escuche suspirar.

― Me siento tan sola, ¿sabes? Extraño a papa, mi mama se ha olvidado de mí. Te extraño a ti ― la escuche susurrar lo último.

― No está sola. Debe tener amigos que la quieran. ― Su risa sonó un poco mas histérica.

― El único amigo verdadero que creía tener me dijo que yo solo había sido una obligación. ―el dolor en su voz me golpeo.

― Lo siento, yo….―

― No te lamentes. ― en ese momento se giro hacia mí y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

― No llore ― pedí con un hilo de voz, era lo último que deseaba ver.

― No le des importancia. Vuelve a dormir

― No puedo simplemente dejarla aquí

― Mi padre ya no está aquí para pedirte que cuides de su hija, puedo cuidarme sola ahora ― estaba molesta.

― Es verdad.

― Edward, eres tan tonto. ¿Sabes porque papa volvió a Forks? Porque yo se lo pedí. Quería volver a ver ese niño de mirada esmeralda que me hacia feliz. Que había sido mi único amigo. Pero ya ves que decepción me lleve cuando no me recordabas, cuando tú eras mi único recuerdo seguro.

Me quede sin palabras ante su afirmación.

― ¿sabes porque volví aquí? Porque deseaba verte, deseaba poder estar contigo. Pero me lleve otra decepción, tú no eres mi amigo.

― Señorita Isabella…

― Es Bella, tú me dijiste que quedaba mejor. Yo no te olvide, ¿Por qué tu si?

― Yo…. ― que debia decirle ¿la verdad? o seguía mintiéndole. ― Si la recuerdo. Recuerdo como me hacía correr detrás de usted en los jardines, recuerdo la vez que se cayó en el bosque. Lo recuerdo todo.

― Pero tú me dijiste que…

― le mentí, porque es mejor para nosotros no ser amigos

― ¿Por qué? Yo te quiero y….― se tapo la boca instantáneamente y se sonrojo.

― Señorita… Bella, yo estoy enamorado de usted. Desde hace tanto y la verdad no espero que usted corresponda eso. Por eso no quería acercarme a usted, no quería llenarme de falsas ilusiones con usted.

― ¿Enamorado de mí? ― pregunto con miedo

― Se que a lo mejor la ofendo con mis palabras. En serio lo lamento ― baje la mirada avergonzado. Era un tonto, como me había permitido decir esas palabras.

No me di cuenta en qué momento ella se había acercado a mí. Levanto mi rostro con sus manos, se acerco a mí y me beso.

Al principio estaba en shock, pero después reacciones y le devolví el beso. Era lo que había deseado hacer desde hace años. Era uno de mis anhelos frustrados y ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

Con renuencia me separe de ella por falta de aire. Descanse mi frente en la suya. Note que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

― ¿Qué significa eso? ― pregunte estúpidamente.

― Significa que yo también te amo.

― Pero… yo

― Shhh― me callo poniendo un dedo en mis labios ― No digas nada. Te he amado desde hace mucho, creo que desde que éramos niños. ― me sonrió dulcemente.

No pude evitar las ganas de estrecharla contra mí. Era la sensación más hermosa que jamás había sentido.

― Déjame protegerte, déjame amarte ― le pedí mientras besaba su mejilla.

― Siempre ― contesto mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba guiar por mis caricias.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Y lo demás se lo imaginan ustedes XD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Lo hice con todo mi amor para mi madre querida.**_

_**Dejen review con su opinión. Gracias**_

_**CARPE NOCTEM**_


End file.
